Une Orchidée pour te prouver mon existence
by kis38
Summary: Felicity Smoak n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis l'annonce de Malcom Merlyn. Elle perdait petit-à-petit foi jusqu'à que... (Spoiler saison 3 d'Arrow)


Oyé Oyé! Mesdames et Messieurs, me voici de retour (_pour un mauvais tour_) pour vous poster mon dernier OS en date sur Arrow. Je n'aime pas trop écrire des trucs fluff mais c'était la seule chose qui a germée dans mon p'tit caillou d'écrivaine du dimanche!

**Gros warning**: L'ayant écrit en catastrophe, je n'ai pas corrigé toutes les fautes d'ortogwwwwaffffes, ne me jetez pas de tomates pourries, please!

**Big warning two**: SPOILER de la saison 3 d'Arrow!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Une Orchidée pour te prouver mon existence<em>**

Enfonçant son visage dans son écharpe en laine, Felicity slalomait dans les rues de Starling, encore pleines de monde à une heure tardive. La journée de la jeune femme avait été éprouvante et tout ce qu'elle demandait en ce moment était un bon bain chaud et moussant.

Elle voulait oublier. Mais les larmes qui perlaient son visage lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'Oliver n'était plus à ses côtés. Depuis un mois maintenant. Un mois que Malcom Merlyn lui avait annoncé la plus horrible des nouvelles.

« _Oliver Queen est mort_ » avait-il murmuré avant de poser le sabre sur la table. La lame était pleine de sang séché. Le sang d'Oliver.

Comme un poignard enfoncé dans son cœur, Felicity avait pleurée. Nuits et jours. Cependant, elle et l'équipe n'avait pas abandonnés. Ils n'avaient pas abandonnés ce qu'Oliver leur avait enseigné et continuaient de se battre sans cesse contre la violence et l'injustice qui régnaient en maître dans Starling. Laurel avait rejoint l'équipe en tant que Black Canary, se battant pour sa défunte sœur tandis que Ray se battait pour venger sa fiancée.

_Vengeance…_

Felicity s'interdisait d'y penser, mais chaque jours qui passaient son cœur devenait de plus meurtrie, devenant ainsi de plus en plus aigrie. La mort d'Oliver Queen… c'était la faute de Malcom. Il devait payer pour ça. Malcom devait autant souffrir que Felicity souffrait. Chaque jour une petite voix malsaine s'insinuait en elle, lui murmurant de planter un couteau dans le cœur de Merlyn.

_Qu'il paye pour la mort d'Oliver ! Qu'il souffre autant que tu souffres ! Tue-le ! Tue-le !_

La jeune femme savait qu'Oliver n'aurait pas approuvé que la femme qu'il aimait tourne mal.

La femme qu'il aimait…

« _Je t'aime_ »

C'était les derniers mots qu'Oliver lui avait soufflé avant de partir pour Panda Narbat.

Ignorant les larmes chaudes qui ravageaient son visage, ignorant les badauds naïfs qui rentraient chez eux, Felicity courait. Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. La jeune femme poussait avec force les personnes qui obstruaient son chemin, ignorant les insultes qu'elle recevait. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant qu'elle arrive dans son cocon qui la séparait de la réalité.

Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin son chez soi, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac à main pour trouver les clés de sa porte d'entrée. Cependant, tandis qu'elle était enfin arrivée devant la porte, quelque chose attira l'attention de Felicity. Une orchidée rouge était posée contre sa porte, un petit mot accroché à la tige.

Prenant délicatement la fleur en main, Felicity ouvrit la petite carte blanche sur lequel se trouvaient deux mots délicatement calligraphié en noir.

« _Je t'aime_ »

Etouffant avec sa main le petit cri qui allait s'échapper de sa bouche, la belle blonde ne put retenir ses larmes de joie.

_Il était en vie !_

Courant dans sa rue, Felicity chercha des yeux une ombre, une personne, peu importe, qui pourrait être Oliver.

_Rien_

L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines, son cœur s'amusait à faire des loopings en elle tandis que tous ses membres tremblaient. Il était là. Il était en vie. Et elle allait le prouver.

**END**

Yep, c'est fini, plus rien, nothing, nada! Une p'tite review contre un Mcdo ça vous tentes? (_Comment ça je vous achètes...? Je ne suis pas du genre à corrompre voyons!_)


End file.
